Betwixt the Meeting of Silver and Gold
by AberrantScript
Summary: Luna comes home late at night and starts getting ready for bed. Luan interrupts her near the end of her nightly ritual to initiate some intimate bonding.


**Author's Notes:**

Dedicated to PixelCat. :3

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

BETWIXT THE MEETING OF SILVER AND GOLD

It was a dark night. The moon was a pale yellow ball in the sky. Its bright silvery rays glowed upon an open window, pressing into the parted curtains.

A door opened up, spilling in the soft yellow hues of a hallway light.

Betwixt the meeting of silver and gold, a teen girl's hands slid down her body.

They grabbed her belt and unlatched it. One hand resting on her hip, as the other tugged on the leather; it sliding through the loops of her skirt, caressing her body like a lover's tight hug.

She found the zipper on the side, and one hand tugged it down. Her blue cotton undies came into view, and a sliver of pale, creamy skin. And freckles; endless, kissable freckles.

Her butt wiggled from side to side as her hands pushed the fabric over her tight butt. It finally gave and dropped down around her boots. She bent down at the hip; now wiggling her ass as she hummed a little tune.

Her hands grabbed the purple, plaid skirt and she lifted one boot out. And then the other. And she stood back up, throwing her arm backward; tossing the skirt behind her to some place she wouldn't find until morning.

Next, she bit her bottom lip as she crossed her arms over her chest, each hand grabbing onto the hem of her purple shirt. She started pulling it up; the moonlight still gazing upon her naked stomach, revealing her countless freckles like stars in a galaxy.

She didn't even care the door was still open as the shirt came up to her breasts. She popped it over her girls and gave a breathy sigh.

The cool night air felt great on her smooth, creamy boobs; like tear drops. She tugged it over her sweaty hair and threw it away. And then she cupped her chest, pressing her fingers in, giving herself a nice squeeze.

She let them drop, and her boobs bounced with a healthy jiggle. She didn't need to take her bra off because, obviously, she wasn't wearing one~

She put her fists on her hips and stood in front of her sister's vanity mirror. She twisted one way, watching as her bare stomach curled around. She twisted the other way, admiring how her boobs jerked and followed, bouncing against each other as she stopped her motion.

Her hands laid flat on her stomach and slid up her torso, over each rib.

She cupped her chest and flicked her nipples; gave a nice, breathy moan.

And then, she directed her hands down south.

To her panties.

Her thumbs hooked in them, and she started an erotic dance; bending, twisting, curling, even bouncing a little... as that blue underwear slid down her long, freckled thighs.

She wiggled one foot to release it from their blue trap. And she kicked her other foot, sending the panties shooting across the room.

Luna was now standing in just her choker, her bracelets, and her boots.

She sat down in her sister's desk chair. She looked at her face in the mirror. Moonlight glistened on her cheeks, making her look as pale as snow.

Her eyes trailed down the bridge of her nose, coming up to a nice point. Across her upper lip, and then the lower one; set in a heart shape that she's been told before makes all the girls (and guys she supposed) go crazy.

She drew her lips inward, smacked them together, and the pushed them out; blowing a kiss to her secret admirer.

Her dazzling pupils trailed across her chin, with a small dimple in her cleft.

She bent her head upward, and looked down her throat; sliding down the slope like taking a bicycle down a treacherous incline.

She stopped on her studded choker.

Her hands went to her shoulders, her fingers fanning out and facing her back. She rubbed her muscles as she began humming. Getting closer and closer to her neck with each passing motion.

A finger brushed the clasp, and then her thumb.

And then the choker was coming off her neck, revealing the light sheen of sweat that'd gathered under the day's heat captured by an accessory of pure darkness.

She laid it on the vanity, and then looked at her hands.

Her left hand clasped onto her right elbow, and brushed across her muscles with lazy urgency.

She bumped into the jingling bracelets, and then trailed back up to her elbow; enjoying the way her hand was providing friction on her skin, the little hairs covering her forearm.

Her hand slipped back down, and opened up like a claw... snatching away the bracelets and dumping them beside the choker with a _clang._

And then she repeated the entire process with her right hand on her left arm.

 _Clang._

She touched her neck, one hand resting with the fingers upward upon her collarbone and one hand upon her throat in the same position.

She craned her neck back and rubbed along her slender throat with a gentle ease. Then, she let her hands curve around to the backs of her ears; her fingers pressing into her hair. Stroking her hair, giving herself light scratches.

Her fingers fluttered to her left ear, and she touched the earring she always kept in place. One hand held the lobe still, while her other worked with practiced expertise in popping it loose.

Putting both pieces back together, she laid it beside the chokers and bracelets.

Looking at herself in the mirror, at her face and her neck and her own eyes, she removed her other earring without conscious thought.

It, too, landed neatly beside its twin sister.

She let out a breathy sigh as she turned the chair around to face her bed.

She only had on her pair of boots.

And not a single other thing on her body.

Her mouth quirked into a lazy smile as she leaned backward in her sister's chair.

A pale beauty had just stepped into the mixture of moonlight and incandescent illumination.

A cotton robe was dropped lazily over a pair of slouched shoulders; parted from the knees all the way to the collarbone.

And Luna bit her lip as she made a pointed show of gazing upon her sister's outward beauty, from her braided, brunette hair, to her bare toes wiggling in the carpet as she stood still...

" _I was beginning to wonder if you'd come back tonight._ "

The waiting girlfriend trailed closer and held a hand out to her lover.

Luna grabbed it with a hand, her fingers on the bottom, her thumb pinning it down from the top. She raised the proffered hand to her lips and gave it a warm, devoted kiss.

" _You know I can't stay away from you for too long. Not even a single night._ "

Her sister-lover stepped closer again; placing her toes on her sister's boots; padding her feet on the older girl's footwear as she looked down into those sparkling brown eyes she'd grown to love.

" _Do you want some help getting ready for bed?_ "

Luna kissed Luan's hand once again before nodding.

" _If you wouldn't mind. I'd... I'd hate to do something awful like... put out my back from stretching down so far._ "

Luan sniffed at her, but knelt down anyway; not caring that Luna could see most of her front: it was actually quite arousing.

" _Maybe I won't take your boots off if you're just going to make fun of me._ "

Luna touched her sister's hair, cupping her behind the ear. She whined like a needy child.

" _Nooo. I'll be good tonight, I swear._ "

Luan looked up at her sister, grabbing her braided hair and pulling it over her shoulder. It plopped down in front of a breast, hiding it from Luna's view. She did it on purpose. Because now, even though Luna could still gaze upon one exposed gift like a hungry predator, there was something there hidden from view; waiting to be seized; waiting to be devoured.

Luan's hand touched her sister's knees and began stroking her up and down. She bit her lip and looked from the boots up to her sister's eyes.

" _I would hate for you to put your back out._ "

Her fingers brushed the edge of the dark leather boots...

" _I would really miss the way you get possessive over me and hold me up to the wall and-_ "

Her fingers found a little bow of string.

" _Fuck me into oblivion._ "

Luna bit her lip. God, she loved how dirty her sister talked when it was just them. Alone. Naked. _Mostly_ naked...

Luan undid the bow with practiced patience; already Luna could feel a tiny sliver of relief. But her sister was looking up at her, gauging her reactions. She hooked a finger in the topmost criss-cross of string, giving it a little tug.

Luna closed her eyes as she expected a swift unwrapping like Lori does to the whole tree on Christmas morning...

" _How badly do you want it?_ " Luan teased as her fingers stopped.

Luna's left eye popped back open. She looked down. Her sister's cheeks were beginning to pink. Oh, so it would be one of _those_ nights, huh?

Luna debated her options, and then threw them out the window. She leaned back and closed her eyes again, melting into the hardback chair.

" _Really badly,_ " she finally replied.

Luan gave another slight tug.

" _What would you do for me if I helped you?_ "

Luna, not even opening her eyes or turning toward her sister, replied.

" _Anything you want~_ "

Luan's pink was turning into a fierce blush.

That was a blank check to anything she could ever possibly want. She could try that one fantasy she'd been dreaming about... Tying her sister down with colored handkerchiefs. .. Blindfolding her... Gagging her... Creeping up her legs and spreading her wide... Slipping a long, hard piece of silicon against her cleft and pressing forward... She would videotape the whole thing, moving around the room as she watched the debauchery from a distance... And when she'd show it to her sister, Luna would understand that Luan wasn't the one who-

Luna knew she was a _little_ interested in trying out "new things." This could very well be her-

She shook her head to get back onto topic. She wiggled her finger, pulling out the first criss-cross... moving onto the second...

" _Anything?_ "

She tugged her fingers in deep and pulled out _two_...

Luna could feel so much relief, and yet so much restraint... it was torture.

" _Yes, anything. Just please hurry._ "

Luan watched as she squirmed just a little; Luna's mind had latched firmly onto the expectation of release and freedom from the leather prisons on her feet. She wrapped a hand around Luna's leg and held her still.

" _Then, stop moving, or I won't do another thing._ "

She heard Luna gulp.

Luna stilled her body as well as she could; clenching her hands to focus her nervous sexual energy.

" _Good girl._ "

Luna felt a shiver run down her spine.

Normally, she was the dom in their relationship, but she didn't mind when Luan stepped up to play ball with her body like a chilly dominatrix.

Luan dropped the strings over the sides of the boot. She loosed the criss-crossing pattern travelling down the bridge...

" _Lift your foot up, Lune._ "

Her sister obeyed, and Luan grabbed the boot and started tugging downward. Luna's socked foot came into view as Luan tossed the unwanted thing into the darkness. Moonlight was gazing down upon her sister's blue sock; a perfect match to her underwear...

Her finger pinched the end of the sock, between Luna's big toe and a little toe...

" _Do you want me to take your sock off, too, my love?_ "

Luna nodded her head.

" _Y-yeah..._ "

And Luan moved and squeezed her big toe, just enough to cause a little pain.

" _Wrong answer. Get it right this time... or I'll put your boot back on._ "

Luna gulped, not daring to open her eyes and see Luan's disappointment. She wet her lips and tried to swallow again. Tried, and failed...

" _W-what-_ "

Luan's hands slipped along Luna's foot, one hand cradling her sole, the other rubbing her arched bridge in tender, stern motions.

" _Tell me, Luna._ "

Luna wanted so badly to start squirming as her sister's fingers began pressing into her tired, sensitive skin. Gosh, it felt so good, she began imagining what it would feel like with nothing in between. Skin on naked skin...

But she couldn't have what she wanted. She would only have what Luan would let her have. She could only want what-

" _Whatever you want, mistress._ "

Luan's body chilled over, followed by a douse of warmth. It wasn't often her sister let her have control like this, but she fucking loved it.

" _Good girl. I think you deserve a reward~_ "

Luan's fingers trailed up to her ankle, prodding her all along the way. Teasing her, making her desire to squirm so much stronger than before.

Her fingers dipped into the tight hem, getting pressed flat into her sister's leg by the stretchy material. Slowly, she peeled it away, like removing a wrapper from a candy. Down to the ankle, and then she stopped.

Those hands pulled the foot toward Luan's lips. Her fingers tugged the sock down _just enough_ so she could press her lips upon the ankle joint in a chaste kiss.

" _I think that's a good enough reward for now, my precious Lune._ "

Luna whimpered, but said nothing as she felt Luan's hands touch her other leg.

But, instead of going lower, they went higher. To her knee.

What was she doing?

 _H-higher..._

One hand was holding her thigh down to the chair, while the other hand laid flat on her inner thigh... surfing across her skin, daring to get closer and closer to Luna's-

" _Lu, what are you doing?_ "

Luan narrowed her eyes, promptly ceasing her loving motion. Her fingers once grazing her sister's sensitive flesh on her inner thigh, turned into a claw. She grabbed a little bit of flesh, so terribly close to Luna's core... And gave her a tiny pinch.

Luna's yelp sounded so much like a moan Luan couldn't tell the difference anymore...

" _What is my name, Lune?_ "

Luna felt a tear fall down her cheek from the sudden spike of pain, the sudden surge of arousal...

" _M-mistress..._ "

Luan's hand rubbed the sore spot in soothing circles.

" _Good girl. But... I was going to give you a nice surprise..._ "

Her hand drifted upward, so close to Luna's center her finger actually touched her lips!

" _...but because you insist on disobeying me, I guess you don't deserve that tonight._ "

Luna whimpered again, but kept still... remembering Luan's first command.

Luan wasted little time now... her fingers slipping down her sister's naked leg. Her finger was just a little damp from touching Luna's arousal~

The bow of string was ripped apart; not wasting a single second...

Luna whined as each criss-cross was savagely torn to pieces like a vicious animal was mauling it. She didn't know why Luan was being so rough on her boot all of a sudden. She could even hear her sister panting... _Fuck._

Luan was making Luna so excited; her heart racing; her mind going crazy. The boot was ripped off, and the sudden influx of relief forced a moan out of Luna's lips.

The useless hunk of leather was tossed into the void.

Luan's hands went to the freshly exposed sock... She began stroking her sister. Up and down. Side to side. Getting closer to the top...

She laid a finger on the hem, and traced it around her sister's leg.

" _What do you want me to do?_ "

Luna squirmed and then froze up, remembering her required behavior; Luan was training her like a dog... and somehow that was so arousing...

" _Whatever you want, mistress._ "

Luan smirked as she moved her hand to the other foot, to the bunched up sock... She grabbed the hem and started tugging it upward, past the ankle... up the leg...

" _Good girl~_ "

When the sock was fully on, Luan stood up.

Luna opened her eyes to see her sister slipping the robe from her arms, and then-

Her world turned to darkness as Luan tossed the garment over her eyes with a giggle.

" _Come to bed with me, love,_ " Luan commanded.

Luna stood up and laid the rob down on the vanity. She followed after her sister.

Luan sat down on her mattress, rolling over onto her back and throwing her legs onto the sheets.

" _Sit down between my legs, Lune._ "

Luna was helpless but to obey.

She sat down, keeping her legs together, her knees up to her chest.

Luan bit her lip. She was absolutely loving the control she held over her sister in this moment.

" _You have my permission to remove your socks..._ "

Luna blinked. _It's not that easy..._

Luan smirked.

" _But you have to use my body to do it._ "

Luna blinked again.

" _Anywhere, mistress?_ "

Luan leaned back, her eyes still trained on her sister's face.

" _Mhm._ "

Luna stared down at her sister; laid open and bare to her.

She lifted up her left foot. A little tremble of nervous energy making her toes clench inward for a second. She reached it out.

Luan's breath stopped as that foot hovered above her stomach...

Luna lowered it, inch by inch, until her heel laid on her sister's belly. She arched her foot forward, pressing her toes into Luan's flesh. She danced upon her skin, wiggling for a few seconds.

Luan moaned.

Luna bit her lip.

She looked all around her body for some good footholds... a nice place to latch onto and remove her sock...

She happened to glance up, seeing Lu's budding breasts; barely a handful really. Her toes inched forward, creeping upon her sister's torso like a predator seeking its next meal…

" _Lune?_ "

Luna looked down at her flushed sister, their naked bodies touching and spreading their heat in tantalizing ways~

" _Yes, mistress?_ "

Her foot pressed down on her sister's boob, curling her toes around the globe and giving her a generous feel.

" _Mmm~ You know what would be even better than letting you take your socks off?_ "

Luna wet her lips as she leaned forward, preparing to pounce her sister raw…

" _What would that be, my queen?_ "

Luan bit her lip as she grabbed her sister's foot and pulled it to her lips.

Oh, sure, Luna broke a rule, but Luan could let it slide just this once.

She was Luna's queen and she wouldn't let anyone ever forget it~

Luan looked into her sister's eyes, then beyond her face…

Straight into a rectangular portal…

She kissed her sister's toes, one a time, as she gazed in heated longing into that little screen with sweetest satisfaction.

" _The end~_ "

* * *

 **Deviant Note:**

:3


End file.
